Knock You Down
by CindyGirl22
Summary: Won't see it coming when it happens, but when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now, you see when love comes and knocks you down


_Hi my lovely Fanfiction Family I am back sooo today I was listening to Knock You down - Keri Hilson ft Ne-yo and Kanye West and decided to write a song fic for it soooo I hope you like it I totally._

* * *

Heh... not again...  
Oh... this ain't supposed to happen to me...

Keep rocking', and keep knocking'  
Whether you Louis Vuitton-ed up or Reebok-in'  
You see the hate, that they're serving' on a platter  
So what we gonna' have - dessert or disaster?

I wasn't supposed to happen like this they weren't supposed to fall in love with each other. They were on rival shows, and complete opposites of each other. There cast hated each other so what were the supposed to do? So they did nothing but deny their feeling for each other while they were making a choice. When they were around other people they showed nothing but hate but the both knew that when they were alone the nothing but pure love shown between them.

I never thought I'd... be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
And you came in... and knocked me on my face  
Feels like I'm in a race  
But I... already won first place

I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinking' about our life, our house and kids (yeah)  
Every morning I look at you and smile  
Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down

**Sonny's Pov**

I can't believe it, I knew it was going to happen but I did not think it would be this soon ugh. So here I am doing the same i do everyday since I met you, staring into space dreaming about you, searching online for house we could have when we get married ( if that even happens) and naming our kids. "Randoms" you say while sending me a secret smile which I did back. " Chad " I spat back at you since my cast mate were sitting with me. You just roll your eyes and walk away and I know I was the only one that saw the hurt in your eyes when you did. "I so sorry" I think to myself and each moment after that I feel my heart breaking because I know I caused the hurt and can't do anything about it. " I love you sooo much" I say out loud on accident " What " my cast mates say " Nothing" I mumble back.

** End Pov**

Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)

I've never thought I  
Would hear myself say (ooh)  
Y'all go ahead  
I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today (Kick it with my girl today)  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flying' high (flying' high)  
'Til I met this pretty little missile who shot me out the sky (oh shot me out the sky)

(Hey) 'til now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss independent (oh, to the fullest), the load never too much, she helping me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight

**Chad's Pov**

Omg I can not believe what I just did. Five girls asked me out today and I said no to all of them and Devon asked me to hang out with him Portlyn Chastity and Ferguson and I blew them off just to go see Sonny. She doesn't even see what she did to me I used to have girlfriend and girlfriend after girlfriend, a heart-breaker is what they called me but, now I only want one girl and one girl only. And who is that none other than Sonny Monroe. I seems like when she came to Condor studios I changed a lot. I think when I met her my whole bad boy act fell apart.

**End Pov**

Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)

Tell me now can you make it past your caspers  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams  
To seem to only date the head of football teams  
And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughing'  
We, were never meant to be baby we just happened  
So please, don't mess up the trick... hey young world I'm the new slick rick  
They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us  
Let the hourglass pass right into ashes  
Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
How could a goddess have asked someone that's only average  
For advice  
O.M.G, you listen to that, bitch?  
Woe is me  
Baby this is tragic  
Cause we had it, we was magic

I was flying', now I'm crashing'  
This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, I'm a ask him

I wasn't supposed to happen like this they weren't supposed to fall in love with each other. They were on rival shows, and complete opposites of each other. There cast hated each other so what were the supposed to do? So they did nothing but deny their feeling for each other while they were making a choice. When they were around other people they showed nothing but hate but the both knew that when they were alone the nothing but pure love shown between them. Like when he dressed up like her biggest fan or helped her with her fake date. Or when she hosted his celebrity tennis tournament or when she help him break up with Penelope ( who would later try to kill her) but, most of they showed each other how to love and that was the best thing in the world.

So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Whoa, whoa  
I'll admit it, I was scared to answer loves call  
Whoa, whoa  
And if it hits better make it worth the fall

(When it comes around)

Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)

Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love come and knocks you down (oh)

Ask them and they would lie. They would tell you they were hiding their feeling because of their cast but truth is they were too afraid to admit it because of hurt they went through before in their life. But all they had to do was take chance and put the past behind them. "Sonny will you go out with me" and after one minute and thirty seconds later she say "Yes I'll go out with you" Little did the know ten years later the would be married with two kids, Maggie age five and Dylan age 4 and one on the way with them both still acting all because they took a chance on love.

Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love comes and **knocks you down** (yeah)

* * *

_So I loved how this turned out but I want to Know how you like so R&R and I totally think this describes sonny and chad relationship don't you._

_CindyGirl22~ Love y'all _


End file.
